An organization may generate data related to operations of the data. For example, the organization may generate data related to individuals associated with the organization, activities of the organization and/or products and/or services associated with the organization. The data may be stored across multiple data sources and/or may be formatted in a particular manner. For example, the data may be stored in a server device and/or may have particular types of attributes.